The present invention relates to factory-built fireplaces and, more particularly, to structure associated with such fireplaces to assist in proper installation and enclosure thereof in a building where the fireplace is to be used.
One type of fireplace in common use today is the so-called factory-built fireplace, which is fabricated largely from sheet metal and shipped ready for installation in the home or other building in which it is to be used. The fireplace is normally enclosed on the top, sides and rear by portions of the building structure, which may comprise combustible materials. In certain areas of the fireplace the outer shell thereof may be enclosed by the combustible materials with zero clearance therebetween. In other areas, however, usually the top of the fireplace, around the upper hood or chimney, the combustible materials must be spaced from the outermost wall of the fireplace in order to insure that an unsafe condition does not occur.
Although installation instructions may advise that a certain minimum clearance must be provided in certain areas, it is always possible that such instructions may be overlooked and the combustible framing members placed too close to the fireplace. External members may be provided on the exterior of the fireplace in the areas where minimum clearance must be provided, the position and spacing of such members insuring that the combustible materials are not placed closer than the allowable distance from the fireplace wall. However, such members necessarily extend beyond the outer shell or walls of the fireplace, increasing the external dimensions and therefore the cost of packing and shipping.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a factory-built fireplace having associated therewith spacing members which insure a minimum clearance between the exterior of the fireplace and combustible members by which it is enclosed, wherein the spacing members do not add to the external dimensions of the fireplace for packing and shipping purposes.
A further object is to provide a factory-built fireplace having associated spacing members movable between folded and erected positions wherein both fabrication of the spacing members and assembly thereof with the fireplace structure is expedient and economical.
Another object is to provide the aforementioned fireplace spacing members in a construction wherein they are movable with respect to the fireplace wall about an axis, but are connected thereto by a simpler and cheaper means than a conventional hinged connection.
A still further object is to provide a factory-built fireplace having external spacing members which may be positioned for packing and shipment so that there is essentially no possibility of structural damage to the spacer members themselves or to other portions of the same or adjoining fireplace units by the spacer members.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.